Tale of a Mysterious Boy
by The Sweetheart - Kay-chan
Summary: This story is all about Rue, and it's probably going to be my longest yet. I have a plan! Yay! Basically, Rue goes to meet Klaus, and they start to search for yet another relic, and later I'm going to introduce some new characters. So have fun reading,
1. An Average Day

A/N: Hello everyone. Yet another story from me. I figured that you guys would want another humorous and crazy TOF fic! Well, you've come to the right place. This fic, if you could guess by the title, is all about Rue. And sorry all you R+M fans, cuz that's not gonna happen. I really disapprove of the coupling anyways. So, I'll stop jabbering, and you can get on to reading. See ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rue or any of the other characters from Threads of Fate (Dewprism).  
  
Tale of a Mysterious Boy  
  
Chapter One: An Average Day  
  
"Rue... Rue, wake up, dear. Rue. Come on, open your eyes. Rue..."  
  
Something warm and soft brushed the hair away from my face.  
  
"Rue..."  
  
I opened my eyes. When everything came into focus, I saw Claire smiling down at me.  
  
"Ah good, you're awake." Her eyes sparkled with a kind of excitement that was always there. "Good morning!"  
  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes on the back of my hand, yawning widely. Claire giggled, and I smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Claire-san. Is that great smell breakfast?" I asked her eagerly.  
  
"You sound as if you were-" Claire was cut off but my stomach, which gave a loud, hungry growl. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I smiled sheepishly. Claire stood (she'd been sitting on my bed next to me) and gave me a warm smile. Seeing her smile like that, with that little strip of hair that fell onto the right side of her face, made me feel strong, like I could do anything, just to see that smile. Yet, somehow, this feeling wasn't fully fulfilling... like there had to be someone out there whose smile I would literally die for... but...  
  
"Rue, did you hear me?" Clair asked, her voice pulling me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, I was just... thinking..." I told her, still lost.  
  
"Please cheer up." Claire walked up to me and patted me on the head, as if I were a pollywog. "I do not like to see you frown." When I looked up at her, a type of half-smile lit my face. "Good boy!" she said, then patted me on the head again and left my room. I sighed, but then my stomach growled again and I hopped up and followed Claire.  
  
The table was set when I entered the dining room. Claire really went all out this time. There were all breakfast dishes imaginable! Pancakes, scrambled eggs-you name it, it was there. I didn't realize that I had been gaping at the table, still standing in the doorway. Claire laughed.  
  
"Go ahead, sit down, eat. Your stomach told me that you were hungry!"  
  
"I am hungry, but Claire!" I walked up to the table and sat down across from her. "Look at all of this! Do you really think-" I stopped when I caught Claire's expression. She was still smiling, but there was a look in her eye, a sort of spark that said, "You know you could eat all of that. You know you could." I sighed and smiled a defeated smile. "You win. Let's eat."  
  
So we ate. Claire not as much of me, as usual. The food was delicious.  
  
"Rue?" Claire asked me between bites of the omelet she'd made for herself.  
  
"Hmm?" I look up, speaking with my mouth half full.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"What is it?" I put down my fork and hurried to wipe my mouth on my napkin.  
  
"Didn't you make plans with Klaus today?"  
  
I blinked, then smacked the side of my head lightly. "Oh, that's right! I completely forgot!" Claire laughed softly, and my hand flew behind my head in embarrassment.  
  
"I figured as much," she said, smiling. "You should hurry then; you don't want to be late, do you?" I finished up my toast and hopped up, wiping my mouth in the process. Then I stopped, having had an idea cross my mind.  
  
"Claire-you could come too! What else could you do around here by yourself? You know Mira too, don't you?"  
  
"... You want to bring me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well then, all right."  
  
So, then, I helped Claire clean up from breakfast and soon we were both ready to go.  
  
"We have to hurry or we'll miss the ship!" I said as I slung my trusty Arc Edge over my shoulder and secured my hat on my head. Claire slid on her traveling cloak over her purple dress.  
  
"Well, let's go!"  
  
"We won't make it... unless..." I looked over at Claire. "You want to ride a saber-wolf?"  
  
Claire sweat-dropped. "As long as you're the wolf."  
  
I nodded, focused my mind, and after a flash of pink light (why pink?) I was looking out of the eyes of a saber-wolf. I looked over at Claire, and she timidly hopped onto my back. She weighed nothing at all. I felt her clutch my fur, and I started off. I was amazed still at the speed I could run! It was a matter of five to ten minutes before we got there, as opposed to a normally half-hour long trek. Claire hopped off of me in the woods so that I could shape-shift back into my human form without anyone seeing. We liked to avoid interviews if possible. We walked together out to the dock, and with the small amount of g that I had I bought tickets for us. I walked back and handed a ticket to Claire, and she smiled.  
  
"You still amaze me, Rue."  
  
"?" I cocked my head. "What do you mean?" Claire smiled at me, but said nothing, which only confused me further. Then the boat blew the whistle. "C'mon, we're gonna miss the boat!"  
  
"Again," Claire added with a giggle.  
  
Together we boarded, and I plopped into a sitting position on the deck, panting. After shape-shifting and now sprinting onto the deck, I was tired! Claire still had a smile on her face.  
  
"We made it!" She seemed really excited about the whole thing. I just panted a "yeah" in response. The boat started up, which made the deck vibrate. An automatic hand flew up to keep my hat from falling off of my head. And so, we were off, heading for Corona.  
  
* *  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it so far!! And don't worry, it'll get funnier. Wait for chapter three to come rolling around!! Anyways, tell me what you think!  
  
Next:  
  
"Why Rue, it's good to see you again, my boy!" Klaus exclaimed, getting up to greet me.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Doctor," I replied, shaking his hand. I could hear Mint mocking me in a nasal tone behind me, but I didn't react.  
  
**  
  
Chapter Two: Okay, so Maybe it's Not so Average... 


	2. Okay, so Maybe it's Not so Average

A/N: Okay! Chapter two's here! I hope you liked the first chapter! This one gets a bit more complicated. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rue or any other Threads of Fate characters or accessories.  
  
Chapter Two: Okay, so Maybe it's Not so Average...  
  
"Rue! Rue, my boy! Now that's a face you don't see every day! How are you, boy?"  
  
I smiled broadly at Davis when Claire and I got off of the boat.  
  
"I'm doing okay, how have you been?"  
  
"Same as usual, I'd imagine. What are you doing in town?"  
  
"We jut came for a visit," Claire replied cheerfully.  
  
"Really? Well, guess who also 'dropped in for a visit'!"  
  
I stared at him with question in my eyes.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Princess Mint," he responded with a smirk.  
  
I felt Claire's eyes watching me, waiting for a response. But what was I to say? It had been so long...  
  
"Really?" was all I could say.  
  
"Yup. I think she's with Klaus now, as a matter of fact."  
  
"... Wow. Well, we'd better go, we don't want to be late."  
  
Claire nodded, and she and I waved to Davis as we left the dock. Once inside the town, I took a deep breath and let it out with a smile on my face... This place, this town, Corona... it was like a second home to me...  
  
Finally Claire and I headed to Klaus's house. I knocked, and Mira answered.  
  
"Rue! And Claire! Why, come in, come in!"  
  
We had identical smiles on our faces as we entered. We talked for a while, catching each other up on what's been going on, and so on and so forth.  
  
"Klaus is downstairs with Elena and Prima, and Mint, I think," Mira said after a while. "I think that they might want to talk to you, Rue."  
  
"Thank you," I said, then I turned to Claire. "You want to stay here, then?"  
  
Claire smiled warmly at me. "Yes. Mira-san and I will be happy to prepare dinner." She turned to Mira. "Right?"  
  
"Right," Mira chimed.  
  
"Right, then, I'll see you later," I said, then headed downstairs.  
  
"'Bout time!" was the first thing out of Mint's mouth when she saw me. "We've been waiting for you for half an hour now!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" I called to her as I descended into the den. "We... er... got caught up in traffic!"  
  
Mint rolled her eyes and folded her arms, and I sighed.  
  
"Hello to you too," I muttered bitterly. Then, I looked around at everyone- Klaus sat at his desk with that same big, lovable smile that was always plastered on his face; Elena stood beside her father, with a silly grin ("Polly!"); Prima stood beside Elena with an identical grin (Polly!").  
  
"Why Rue, it's good to see you again, me boy!" Klaus exclaimed, getting up to greet me.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Doctor," I replied, shaking his hand. I could hear Mint mocking me in a nasal tone behind me, but I didn't react.  
  
"I suppose you're all wondering why I've called you here. Well, it's like this," Klaus began. I found a seat on the bed next to Elena, and Prima hopped into my lap. Mint had been leaning against the wall, and stayed there, eyes closed, arms still folded.  
  
"I was talking," Klaus continued, "To Prima Doll a while ago, and he started to ask me questions about the [relic] that we looked for last year, the Dewprism. This surprised me; however, it aroused my interest for [relics] again. So I went to research in the old atelier we found in the forest-don't worry, Rue, there were still no monsters, not after you got rid of them last year. Anyway, guess what I found."  
  
I wasn't surprised by the excitement in the doctor's eyes as he waited for a response.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"This scripture here"-Klaus turned to his desk and picked up a relatively thin but neatly-stacked pile of papers-"talks about another [relic], and I still can't believe it. Right here, under our noses, right here in Corona!"  
  
I stared in disbelief. Prima was giggling as well as Elena. As for Mint, I wouldn't have been surprised if her jaw had dropped straight through the floor.  
  
"And it's been here the whole time?" she pouted. "Even during our search for the Dewprism?!"  
  
Klaus nodded, but that smile never left his face. "The reason I called you all here is... well, I figured we could look for it. You know, for fun... to see if we 'still have it.' What do you say?"  
  
Prima nodded eagerly from his spot in my lap. Elena responded with a cheer: "Yeah!" I shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
Klaus looked over at the princess. "Mint?"  
  
Mint pushed herself off of the wall and walked over to us, twirling one of her rings around her finger.  
  
"I don't see why not. I mean, it's not like I've got better things to do."  
  
"Great!" Klaus exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "This scripture tells us where we can find the list of items... shall we begin tomorrow?"  
  
Everyone was up for it, and the doctor was eccentric. Though, through all of this, I could've sworn I'd seen Mint watching me out of the corner of my eye...  
  
**  
  
A/N: What do you think? Kinda creepy, or boring, or what? Tell me what you thought!! And if your answer is "boring" don't say that, because next chapter it's going to get really funny, so please stay true to me! See you guys in Chapter three!!  
  
Next:  
  
"You can't sleep either?"  
  
A female voice broke my thoughts. I turned to face the owner, then let out a tired smile at Mint.  
  
"No."  
  
"...Can I sit with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
**  
  
Chapter Three: She Said What!? 


	3. She Said What?

A/N: Okay... I know you've all been dying to read this chapter after the teaser from the last one! So I hope you like it... *big, evil grin*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Threads of Fate or Rue. They belong to Squaresoft. *curses under breath*  
  
Chapter Three: She Said What!?  
  
"Rue! Rue, over here!"  
  
I looked over at Elena, then ran to her.  
  
"What did you find, Elena?"  
  
Elena grinned at me, then pointed. I looked in the direction of her finger and sweat-dropped.  
  
"I bet it's your cousin!" she exclaimed, waving to the pollywog. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"We've been through this before, Elena; I'm not a pollywog!"  
  
"I know!" Elena smiled widely. "But it's fun to tease you!"  
  
I opened my mouth to respond, but Claire's voice cut me off:  
  
"Rue, Elena, it's time to eat!"  
  
"Coming!" I called to her. Elena ran in front of me, laughing. I followed her inside.  
  
Dinner was great. Hellhound stew! It was delicious. And it was really fun to talk to everyone. Even Mint had a smile on her face, which I didn't think possible.  
  
After dinner, Claire and I said goodbye to Klaus's family and went next- door to the inn. Mrs. Cartha was very excited to see us, and even though I insisted on paying for a room this time, she wouldn't hear of it. She gave Claire and me each a separate room, free of charge. After thanking her heartily, we both headed upstairs to our separate rooms.  
  
"Good night, Rue," Claire said, smiling at me with her head poked out of her room's door. "Sweet dreams, dear boy."  
  
"Same to you, Claire," I responded, returning her smile. "Sleep well."  
  
We both went inside our separate rooms. I flopped down on the bed and sighed. Adventures like these always made my adrenaline start to pump, which tended to exhaust me afterwards. Yet, right now it was pumping, and I wasn't even going to try to sleep. After about half an hour of staring at the ceiling, I got up and made my way outside. It was dark; we'd had dinner at sunset. Everyone was probably asleep... or trying to sleep, one of the two.  
  
I decided to go to the lakeside. It was quiet there except for the splashing of the lake against the shore. I sat against a tree, watching the rush of the water and losing myself in memories of the previous year's adventure: Belle and Duke, Rod, Doll Master, my assumed brother... Wylaf, Maya, the other three masters-Psycho, Trap, and Mode-and Valen. So many things had happened... so many gains... so many losses...  
  
"You can't sleep either?"  
  
A female voice broke my thoughts. I turned to face the owner, then let out a tired smile at Mint.  
  
"No."  
  
"...Can I sit with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I moved over a bit so that she could sit. Mint walked over and sat down next to me. A silence followed while we both stared out at the water. Finally, I opened my mouth to talk-Mint had the same idea.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"How come-"  
  
Mint blushed. "Go ahead."  
  
I smiled. "No, after you."  
  
"K... Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
I looked at the lake again.  
  
"Adrenaline rush." I looked back at her. "You?"  
  
"..." Mint looked at her lap.  
  
"...What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Mint shook her head. "It's nothing," she assured me. I didn't say anything, just watched her for a second before looking back at the lake.  
  
"What did you want to say?" Mint asked, still looking down.  
  
"Already said it," I replied, leaning back against the tree. "Wanted to know why you weren't asleep."  
  
"...You really want to know?"  
  
I looked at her-her pinkish red hair shadowed her eyes. Her hands were clenching her shirt tightly. I sat up.  
  
"... Yeah. Yes, I do."  
  
"I... I wasn't sure at first, but then you came back, and-"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked her, confused. She stood up.  
  
"I've told you too much already!" she shouted. I stood up as well, my eyes soft and kind.  
  
"...Mint, what's wrong...?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand..."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Mint looked at me. I was shocked to see tears streaming down her cheeks. I stared-she stared right back.  
  
"Rue... I... I'm in love with you..."  
  
**  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Another cliffhanger, lol. I hoped this got you hooked. I know, I know, you're saying that I said that I wasn't going to make this a Rue/Mint fic. Well, I know what I'm talking about. So just shut up before you start, lol. You will see in the next chapter what I mean. See you then!  
  
Next:  
  
" 'Dear Klaus... Something came up. I'm sorry I couldn't help you find the [relic]. Good luck, I hope Prima gets his wish. Signed, Mint.'" Klaus looked up at me. "Do you know what's come up?"  
  
I watched him for a second, but then shook my head and lowered my eyes.  
  
"No Doctor, I don't."  
  
**  
  
Chapter Four: And There She Goes... 


	4. And There She Goes

A/N: Okay, you guys have been dying to read what happens next, right? Well, here it is. I hope this satisfies you! Lol. Please, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Threads of Fate characters or places, but I do own the items that I have created, as well as the bosses/guardians and other characters and places, so please do not steal these without asking. Thank you very much!  
  
Chapter Four: And There She Goes...  
  
"Rue... I... I'm in love with you..."  
  
I stared at her in complete and utter shock, as something really cold landed in the pit of my stomach. Silence followed her confession... until Mint lowered her eyes.  
  
Her voice came out in a whisper: "Please say something..."  
  
I didn't... what was there to say? Was I supposed to tell her that I was in love with her too, and we'd live happily ever after? ...But... she... she didn't have the smile...  
  
"I'm sorry..." I was surprised to find the words coming out of my mouth. "I'm sorry, Mint, but... I don't... I don't love you..."  
  
Dead silence. Mine was stared at me, hurt. I was watching the grass grow under my feet. I heard Mint whisper something that sounded like "goodbye," and when I looked up, she was running off...  
  
I made it back to the inn and flopped onto my bed. Up until that point in time, that was the second worst I'd ever felt. The worst being when Claire died. I knew then that I would never see Mint's face again, except for in my nightmares...  
  
I woke up the next morning only half-rested. Nonetheless I strapped my Arc Edge onto my back and headed downstairs. Mrs. Cartha informed me that I'd overslept and that Claire had already headed next-door. I thanked her and also headed next-door.  
  
No one was in the entryway, so I went downstairs. Klaus, Elena, Prima, and Claire were all there. I put a hand behind my head.  
  
"Sorry..." was all I said.  
  
Klaus looked up from the scriptures he was studying.  
  
"Rue, my boy. You're here..." Klaus said, smiling. He looked around at everyone, then back at me.  
  
"Where's Mint?"  
  
That ice cube fell back into my stomach.  
  
"I was hoping you would know, Doctor..."  
  
Mira walked into the room, holding an envelope, which she handed to Klaus.  
  
"This just came in the mail," she said. Klaus looked from his scriptures to his wife, then from his wife to the letter in his hands.  
  
"Read it, Dad!" Elena called from her seat on the bed. Prima nodded. Klaus sighed and opened the letter, cleared his throat, and read aloud:  
  
" 'Dear Klaus... Something came up. I'm sorry I couldn't help you find the [relic]. Good luck, I hope Prima gets his wish. Signed, Mint.'" Klaus looked up at me. "Do you know what's come up?"  
  
I watched him for a second, but then shook my head and lowered my eyes.  
  
"No Doctor, I don't."  
  
Klaus looked back at his paperwork-everyone looked away, now uninterested, except for Claire. I could feel her eyes looking right through me, reading me thoughts.  
  
"Well then," Klaus said, standing up. "I supposed we'll have to look for the [relic] without her. Rue?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He smiled at me and handed me a picture. I looked at it-it was a blue diamond shaped like a water-droplet.  
  
"This is the Aeon's Tear," Klaus explained, grinning. "One of the pieces of a puzzle that we must collect and combine to get to the [relic]. It is located on Mt Brimstone, which is near Wylaf's home. Here's a map"-her handed me a scroll of paper-"and you should be able to find your way well enough. Oh! Before I forget..."  
  
"What is it, Doctor?"  
  
"Wylaf's brother lives on Mt Brimstone. His name is Britches, and he's the guardian of the Aeon's Tear. He shouldn't be a problem."  
  
I thought, easy for you to say, but said, "Right. I'll be back soon." With that, I shoved the picture and map into my side pouch, nodded a goodbe at everyone, then left the house.  
  
I took out my map once I was out of the town, and looked around. I followed the map's directions, passing up Wylaf's mountain. Soon I reached Mt Brimstone and shoved away the map.  
  
I flipped my Arc Edge over my shoulder in front of me, and walked into the cave that had been carved into the mountain, prepared to fight...  
  
**  
  
A/N: See? I told you this wasn't gonna be a Rue/Mint fic. I hope you enjoyed the soap opera like beginning of this chapter. I assure you, there will not be any more sappy love moments... for now. Some surprises are coming up, so please stay tuned! Chao!  
  
Next:  
  
"WHY IS IT THAT YOU HAVE CALLED ME OUT OF MY SLUMBER?" Britches continued. I tried to speak, but my voice faltered. Britches let out a long, growl- like laugh. "YOU ARE ANOTHER OF THE WEAK HEART WHO WISHES TO POSSESS THE AEON'S TEAR, ARE YOU NOT?"  
  
I found my courage and answered him: "I don't know about my heart, but I am here to ask you for the Tear."  
  
**  
  
Chapter Five: Battle With Britches 


End file.
